This disclosure generally relates to a mounting system and arrangement a gas turbine engine. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a mounting system and arrangement that reduces bending loads on the gas turbine engine.
A mounting system for a gas turbine engine provides for the transfer of engine thrust to an airframe. The same mounting system can also transfer air and maneuver loads onto the gas turbine engine during operation. The application of loads on the gas turbine engine can cause deflection of engine components. Conventional engine mounting systems include several connections points between a pylon of the aircraft and the gas turbine engine. The several different mounting points further transmit air and maneuver loads encountered by the aircraft to the gas turbine engine. It is desirable to limit the transference of external loads onto the gas turbine engines.